


Yukari decides to fuck Marisa because she is horny

by 0303Neet_Hime



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Come Inflation, Cursed sex, Deep throat, Eggpreg, F/F, Futanari, Happy Ending, Horny, Inflation, Pregnancy, Random - Freeform, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, WTF, all the way through, fuck this shit im writing it for myself and let it go, honk, horny yukari, suck dick, tentacle birth, unnamed goose, yall need jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0303Neet_Hime/pseuds/0303Neet_Hime
Summary: Yukari is too horny too sleep at night , she cant go bother Ran or Reimu so she decides to pay a suprise visit to the ordinary forest magician Marisa Kirisame and then fuck her with tentacles.A very weird story with Yukari fucking Marisa.
Relationships: Kirisame Marisa/Yakumo Ran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Yukari decides to fuck Marisa because she is horny

It was a quiet peaceful night where most inhabitants of Gensokyo are sleeping, except Yukari...

She is apparently very bored and horny out of her mind and couldn't sleep because she want to fuck someone so badly because she hasn't done that in a thousand years. 

Yukari considered of maybe playing around with her shikigami Ran but she is too busy doing work and Yukari cant bother her at this point.

Or go visit Reimu at her shrine , Yukari opened a gap and checked see if the shrine maiden was still awake.

Reimu was laying spread out snoring in her futon , drooling on her pillow while she was dreaming of getting tons of donations.

Yukari decided to just better not bother the Hakurei shrinemaiden for now as she would be both very irritated to be woken up at this hour

So the gap youkai closes the gap inside Reimu's bedroom. 

Then Yukari thinks about who else could be possibly up at this hour so she can bother them for a bit.

Most citizens in Gensokyo are sleeping peacefully so she isnt planning on waking them up and bother them.

Then something popped up in the gap youkai's head , she decided to check if the ordinary witch living in the forest of magic is still up at this hour.

Yukari peeked open a gap inside Marisa's mostly dark messy room and saw that Marisa was lying in her nightdress in her bed reading books some books in the middle of the darkness.

Yukari then knocked over a pile of magic books over to grab some attention.

It made some noise and the witch looked around her room confused whatever knocked something over.

"Wha...Did I just hear something?"

After a moment when realised Marisa it was probalby nothing and go back to her book only to see in Yukari sitting in front of her view.

"Boo" Yukari said to Marisa as she then jumped on her bed , on top of Marisa.

Marisa stared shocked at the gap woman in front of her for a moment and then screamed as a little girl "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

And immediatly afterwards threw the book she was reading a moment ago at Yukari while screaming : "WHAT THE FUCK !!!! GET OUTTA MY HOUSE GAP HAG!!!!!!!!" 

"Thats... some interesting way of you greeting people, Kirisame ", Yukari said sarcastically while staying calm and picked up the book Marisa had thrown behind her from a bit ago. 

The book title read "Book of fucking a kleptomaniac witch with tentacles in 69 different ways ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" by P.Knowledge 

Yukari amused by quickly reading the title of the book , she then immediatly toss the book aside and pin Marisa down on the matress.

"Get da hell off me Yukari! " Marisa tries kicking Yukari off from her grasp.

But the gay youkai giggled upon the response : "Ohohoho you still haven't seen the fun part yet~"

Marisa struggled around a bit more until she then sees gaps opening up around her with long purple slimy tentacles coming out of them and restraining her arms and legs even more so she can't move at all while the other tentacle slither up inside her dress touching her breasts and sucking the nipples .

Marisa moaned slightly by that chilling sensation that her breasts gets sucked by the tendrils, then she jolts up a little by two sudden pricks in her nipple and felt like some substance was injected into her breasts , whatever it was it took effect very quickly before she could even realise it.

The sensitivity on the witch's body increased and she couldn't think much logical thoughts anymore as Yukari came up much much closer and pulled her into a passionate kiss with their tungues playing around and Yukari pressing her massive tits the witch's smaller body and kissing her all over the place.

The gap youkai pulled up her purple dress showing her massive futa dick and then whispered in the blonde witch's ear lewdly "Now there are 70 ways of fucking a kleptomaniac witch with tentacles" before she penetrates hard into Marisa's vagina with her dick.

"Aaah~!!! too hard pull it out" Marisa cried out under Yukari's massive milk jug breasts but yukari then jizzed into her hole.

Yukari pulls her long donger out and instead peenetrates Marisa's holes with BIG THICK PURPLE DUCK TENTACLES.

And it went all the way through Marisa's digestive system into her colon and stomach and stuff , very uncomfortable and also pleasurable in some weird sense because she had dinner before and now feels like puking it all out because the duck tentacles went all the way into her stomach and she feels bloated by this .

The witch girl felt like something way moving up to her throat and then the duck went out of the mouth while she is choking on it getting red from the lack of air and then honked. 

"honk honk" the duck honked, wait.... thats not a duck its actually a goose but who cares about the details.

The goose just flew out and honked more at Marisa who is now really dumb founded at what the hell is happening right now before it randomly dissapears into the darkness of the room honking ominously one last time before it yeeted itself out of the house.

It turned her a bit off because of the WTF happening and got her head back , looked at Yukari and be like "What the fuck is that Yuka-" and before Marisa finished her sentence tentacles decide to just go fuck her mouth too because she dint notice they were there as well.

The tentacles then jizzed into the ordinary witch's mouth and force her to swallow it all because it just cant get any worse than this. 

And by that she felt like her body hot again from sucking tentacles and then drink the jizz.

The horny gay youkai then teleport herself and her fuck mate named Marisa to a place that is full of tentacles wriggling around. 

Marisa landed into a bed full of small wormier tentacles and the bigger ones restrained her arms and legs so she cannot struggle out anymore (not that she wants to do that but she is too fucked now) and lift her up in a upright position , larger thicker tentacles pulling her arms up and the others spreading her legs.

There is a big thickkk boi tentacle donger underneath Marisa's spread open ass and it just went right in as Marisa moaned out into pleasure and rides on it a bit before she jizzed out love juice while Yukari watches this and then fucks herself with tentacles around her too.

Everything then suddenly time stops with the author writing this saying "Y'all need Jesus" while writing this fanfic at some point.

Jesus just randomly manifested in this tentacle hell hole with 2 lesbian woman fucking eachother with tentacles looking completely confused at what the fuck is happening and then headed out from the backdoor behind him , whatever he saw just caused him to get traumatized by this.

Yukari heard something , she inmediatly stops fucking Marisa for a bit turns her head 180 degrees backwards facing Yeetsus Christ and then asks him in the most straight face possible.

" Do you want to join? "

" No thanks, do you know the way out? "

" Nah , go fuck yourself"

And Yukari then gapped Yeetzus out of tentacle dimension into the year 31 A.C. and yeah bad stuff happen to him like he gets on a cross and dies but thats not the point here.

Back to Marisa getting tentacle fucked...

Marisa felt the tentacle gets thicker and thicker moving up into her birth canal and then stomach get big by eggs getting laid there all the while she is enjoying this. (Im trying to write good but its hard to word it out properly) then afterwards sealed it off with a bit of slimy tentacle jizz that hardened up as a butt plug. 

She got to relax a bit before her stomach started getting more big and then she birthed out Yukari tentacles and the tentacles were wriggling inside of her too and the witch girl was also in some undescribable pleasure pain from birthing tentacles all the while it was making Marisa orgasm at that and then screamed out "Love-Sign Love Colored Master Spark" passes out into sleep by that orgasm....

\--------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY...

It was nearly afternoon and Marisa wakes up naked in her bed with dirty bed sheets and books thrown on the ground around her messy room

Wonders what the fuck happened last night with Yukari and then remenbers everything from it "Just try forget that happened... ze"

Then Marisa spots a geese stealing her hat and she goes after it and grabbed her conical witch hat and put that on her head before the geese steal it while it was honking at her.

She gets herself ready , knowing she has overslept and went out the door to Reimu's place.

At the Hakurei shrine......

Reimu and Marisa were sitting on the front porch of the shrine drinking tea and disscussing about not really anything particular .

Reimu quickly noticed that Marisa wasnt really paying attention and just staring out blankly before she kinda doozed off in the middle of a conversation and so asked her blonde witch friend "Is there something? have you slept well last night Marisa? ".

Marisa snapped out of it and then quickly had to come up with a excuse and NOT TELL HER she got fucked by Yukari , her tentacles and duck. 

"Uh.. No , I... I Just pulled a all nighter again-" And then Yukari appeared out of gap and cut Marisa in the middle of a sentence "With me~"

With that response Reimu felt like she got shattered inside and also spit out her tea and reacted "M...Marisa d-did you cheat on me for that dirty old pervert gap hag?!?"

"No, No its not what Yukari said as it is ! ( also damn you gap hag!) "

"Well This did happen and Marisa really enjoyed fucking me and tentacles ."

"I dont like to hear any of the details ! Please keep that for yer self!"

"Alright then Mrs. Kirisame , you also rode on my donger as you screamed out some 'colorful' words~"

"Fuck off pervert hag , I did not ask you to visit me at 2 am and get my ass all busted up. "

"Well if you say so I can do it again if you like ;)"

Reimu felt like she couldnt really stand this conversation anymore , runs inside her shrine crying for a bit and closing the door behind her.  
(Reimu is actually sensitive girl who cries a lot but very few know about this side , carefully take care of her and don't break her heart by cheating on someone else, Marisa...) 

"Look Gap hag , Im not interested talking to you because of what you have done to Reimu , you couldve left me and reimu alone for a bit and none of this would happen."

"Okay okay , you know im just going now... see you later tonight" The gap youkai winked one last time , implying she would visit her again .

"Just go already!!" The witch said agitated to a powerful gap sage who vanishes quickly into thin air afterwards .

Marisa then go knocking on the door trying to get Reimu back and appoligize to her. 

\-----

They make it up with fucking eachother in the shrine , this time Yukari decides to jump into the heavy action too and make a threesome out of it with extra tentacles...

\-----

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i agree my writing sucks but this is whatever i can get out on paper, so i dunno .  
> Maybe im gonna draw something about it, like a 18+ very tentacle dousjin ?


End file.
